


I'm Always Here

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Movie Night, Near Death, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rescue, Robbery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You and Tyler are heading back from a movie when Tyler sees a lady getting robbed he tries to help but gets caught in the crossfire and almost dies being the hero





	I'm Always Here

You and Tyler just got done watching a movie as it was a cool spring night in LA you decided to walk back home as it wasn’t far Tyler’s place, you would stay over as it wasn’t late and didn’t want to go back home. You took ahold of Tyler’s hand and you made your way out of the theater and headed down the sidewalk. 

You were laughing and talking about the movie and going through the random alleyways and stuff to cut time to get back to Tyler’s apartment but one wrong alley and you ended up seeing a robbery happening in front of you. Tyler being the brave guy he was tried to help. The robber was trying to steal a ladies purse. 

“Hey, leave her alone!” Tyler yelled. The robber stopped and the woman was able to kick the man off of her and she ran away. The robber wanted to chase after her but stared dead at you and Tyler. The robber stood in front of you. “You just made me lose a purse worth a lot of money, you’re going to pay.” 

The guy went to you “fine lady you got here, give me your purse instead!” Tyler shoved the guy off of you. The guy grunted and fell to the ground Tyler and you turned to run away from him but the guy grabbed onto Tyler’s leg and made him fall to the ground. Tyler grunted and fell flat face onto the ground. 

“Tyler!” you yelled, the robber grabbed you and held a gun to your head. “Give you your wallet and her purse or the little H/C head girl gets it!” Tyler tried to fight him they both grunted and fought and you just hear cusses and a loud bang! You screamed and the robber ran off leaving Tyler on the ground. You ran to Tyler’s side slowly rolling him onto his back. 

Tyler moaned in pain a red spot forming on his left side, close to his heart. You started to cry “T, Tyler…” Tyler slowly opened his eyes and coughed “Y/N, it hurts.” You ripped a piece of your dress and applied pressure to Tyler’s wound, you then got your cell phone out and dialed 911, telling them where you were and to come quickly!

You cradled Tyler’s head in your lap and told him to just hold on. Tyler could feel his life slipping away. You placed your fingers on Tyler’s neck, you could feel his pulse slowly fading. You cursed “come on hurry up!” you feared for the worse when you felt nothing under your fingers and Tyler had stopped breathing. “Tyler! No…” you heard sirens and the ambulance pulled up at the end of the alleyway. 

You shouted “over here quick!” The EMT’s rached over and got to work on Tyler. The other EMT calms you down and got you to tell her what happened. You told her that Tyler had been shot and he stopped breathing and his pulse was fading. The other EMT was working on Tyler and getting him to breathe again and he was still in hot water though and needed to get to the hospital quick. 

You were able to ride in the back with them, you held onto Tyler’s hand the whole time, praying and hoping that Tyler would pull though. They arrived at the hospital and rushed Tyler in “twenty-nine male, GSW to the chest needs ememarcy surgery stat!” You kissed Tyler’s hand and were forced to stay in the waiting room, you sat in one of the chairs and just cried. 

Hours later Tyler was still in sugary, you told Mark and Ethan what happened and Wade and Bob got wind of what happened to and called you over facetime on your phone. You all talked and waited to hear news if Tyler was okay and was going to pull though. 

Ethan arrived at the hospital and saw you in the waiting room and you stood up and just hugged Ethan, Ethan was crying and hoping that Tyler would be okay. Mark came next and the same as Ethan he was crying and he sat next to Ethan and you. Then Kathryn and Amy came next and also in tears and they joined the guys and all sat with red eyes and a hope in their hearts. 

It was nearing four a.m. and Ethan was asleep on your shoulder, Mark was pacing around the room, the nurses tried to tell him to sit but he just glared at them and they left him alone. Kathryn was on twitter talking to the fans and updating them with news. The ER doors opened and a doctor stepped out “Miss L/N?” 

You heard your last name and you stood up and looked at the doctor “that’s me.” “Right, well Mr. Scheid is stable, we lost him twice during surgery.” You gasped and hugged Mark. “Don’t worry, he’s a strong one, someone is looking over him. We got him back and the bullet missed his heart by a few inches he is in ICU right now and needs to be monitored overnight and can go home in a say a few days to a few weeks.” 

You sighed a sigh of relief and smiled “can we see him?” The doctor looked at the others in the room “yes but only two at a time.” You nodded “okay, Mark come on.” Mark nodded and followed you and the doctor to Tyler’s room. 

You entered the room and Tyler was lying in the bed with a bandage on his chest and he was hooked up to machines you didn’t know much of what they did mostly. The only one you knew was the heart monitor and boy were you glad to hear the beeps showing that Tyler’s heart was beating and he was alive. 

“Tyler shall wake up in a few minutes so go ahead and sit next to him, I assume he would want to see you first when he wakes up.” You nodded and the doctor left Mark and you and you sat down in chairs next to Tyler’s bed and you took his hand and rubbed his knuckles and waited. A few minutes went by and Tyler started to wake up, he opened his eyes and looked around. Tyler turned his head and saw you and Mark. 

“H, hey guys… where am I?” You started to cry again and squeezed his hand “your in the hospital, you tried helping a lady who got robbed and we helped but you got shot, I thought I was going to lose you Tyler.” Tyler took your hand and placed it on his chest, you felt his heartbeat underneath your palm. 

“I’m here Y/N, I’m here I’m not going to leave you, not here at least not for a long time.” You smiled and kissed him “what happened though, is the lady okay?” You nodded “yeah, she got away and sadly the robber did to so I really don’t know what happened next, I’m just glad your okay.” There was a knock at the door and it was Ethan and Karythan and Amy, they were allowed in the, the doctor let it slide. 

Everybody came to visit Tyler and he was glad he was okay and everything. Tyler would be sore for a few days so he had to take a break from Twitch but he told everybody what happened and he would have another battle scar to show off. 

After a few weeks Tyler was able to come home and was put on best rest for a few days so you took care of him. You were lying in bed with Tyler and you gently laid your head on Tyler’s chest, not hitting his wound and Tyler sighed and ran his hand through your hair. You just stayed still and listened to Tyler’s heartbeat. 

You thought that night you would never get to hear the amazing sound ever again a slight tear escaped your eye and landed on Tyler’s chest. Tyler felt the wetness and asked what’s wrong. “Nothing, I’m just happy your okay and I was so scared I’d lose you Tyler.” Tyler sighed “ don’t worry Y/N, I promise nothing else will happen to me, you know me I’m a fighter nothing can take me down.” 

You sighed and kissed him and snuggled back to his chest and put the blanket over both of you and turned out the light and you both fell asleep. 

The end.


End file.
